Misty
Misty is a character whose first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In the episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back, although she eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends in the process. However, at the end of their journey through the Johto Region, Misty's bike has been fully repaired, and she departs to return home to Cerulean City to resume as a Gym Leader. She's currently the Cerulean City Gym Leader, after her elder sisters. Appearance Misty has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears red suspenders, a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs, and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. She later maintains her original outfit in her return in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Beneath her outfit is her strapless two-piece swimsuit which was worn by her counterpart in both games, Pokémon Red and Blue. In SM043, Misty has a Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. In one episode in Pokémon Chronicles, her primary top is replaced with a yellow sleeveless hoodie shirt but maintains her denim shorts and sneakers from her primary outfit and the color of her denim shorts were purple. Her new outfit in the Advanced Generation series when she meets up with Ash and Brock in Hoenn, consists of a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. In the Virtual Paradise, Misty’s original outfit was updated and she wears her yellow tank-top underneath an aqua blue collared jacket with the sleeves are below her wrists and has two ribbons at the edge of both sides of her jacket, her blue denim shorts are now below the knee and has a ripped design at the edge and gains a red side belt on her waist and red sandals. During her and Brock’s visit in Alola, as well as the Dog-Daze series, she wears a light yellow midriff top with a salmon pink trim, an orange diagonal stripes on her midriff and a matching bows in each sides of the straps, a matching shorts with a salmon pink ribbon-like belt and the linings in each sides along with an orange diagonal stripes and pink sandals. Her hairclip is now a rose pink and yellow flower hairpin which she conceals her Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. In the flashback featured in "Snow-Shoveling as a Team! You Can't Help Everyone!", Misty wore a pink hoodie with her yellow tank-top underneath, dark blue denim shorts that are cut to the thighs, white socks, and yellow sneakers with black stripes. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc and the remainder of Advanced Education, Misty wears a pale-yellow tank-top with thin black lines on the front, red on the under-arms, and blue on the back. Her blue denim shorts have a wave pattern on the front, and her sneakers are red with light gray soles and blue and white accents. For Swimwear, Misty wore a red bikini in Simpsons Guy 4, a yellow one in the Power of Peruto Arc, a blue one-pieced swimsuit in Heroes United, and a black bikini in Sun & Moon and Dog-Daze. During Track banquet, Misty wore a short-sleeved yellow top with a green cloth around her wait, a yellow skirt with gold trim, and red high-heels. In the Senior Year series, Misty's appearance has changed a bit since the Dog-Daze series. She appears slightly older and her hair has grown a bit longer and is now in a similar style to her game counterpart. She wears a yellow jacket with dark-red trim that goes down to her hips. Underneath it, she wears a red tank-top with a yellow border. She also wears blue jeans held up by a dark grey belt with a Pokeball-printed buckle, as well as a pair of red and white sneakers with yellow vertical stripes. She often removes her jacket when indoors. Personality Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three older sisters Daisy (oldest), Violet (second-from-oldest) and Lily (third-from-oldest), who formed the group, "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group), and refer to Misty as the "runt" or "weaker one". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to them. Until Misty resumed her duties as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, her sisters were the ones who directly ran the gym, although when Ash came along to get his Cascade Badge, it was Misty who battled him for it, explicitly referring to herself as being one of the Gym Leaders during this instance. Misty specializes mainly in Water-type Pokémon, which are her favorite type, but she's had other types, and she also deeply admires Lorelei, an Ice-type Pokémon trainer. Misty aims to become a world-class trainer, and her well-trained Pokémon reflects her aspirations of becoming so. Her least favorite type of Pokémon is Bug-type Pokémon, as she has a deep-rooted fear of them (except for the kinds she sees as "cute" or "pretty"). However, Misty's fear lessens over the course of the series — but not to the point where she's totally gotten over it, as shown in A Real Cleffa Hanger. As the series continues, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Sometimes she would restrain Brock from girls, often pulling him away by the ear and reprimanding him for his behavior. This trait continued with the friends who join Ash on his journeys after she parted ways with him, following their journey through the Johto Region. Biography Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze Misty travels with Ash, Bart, Brian, and Brock in Springfield and help them rescue Stewie and Pikachu. Pokemon: Thanksgiving Edition Misty goes with Ash and co. to the thanksgiving party taking place in Hingham. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle Misty watches the final battle with Ash and co. Pokemon: Franklin Expeditions Misty joins Ash, Alex, and Brock on their adventures in Franklin. Together, they see plays, travel in Roria, go to various restaurants, and do chores with Gammy before returning home. Uncle Funtime 4: A Series of Excitement After constantly dealing with stress from her judgmental sisters, Misty decides to take a break and return to Franklin, where he meets up with Ash, May, and Max. Together, they go to Boston and New York City, before defeating Team Rocket and going home. Misty doesn't appear physically in the School Daze episode "Weekend at Gammy's", but she does appear in a few flashbacks. Christmas Chronicles 2: Anime Extravaganza Misty returns in this series. However, does not return to Franklin with Ash and Brock. Instead, she stays behind to assist Professor Oak in his lab and protect the Everfruit found in "Weekend at Gammy's", which was eventually stolen. She also visited the gang on Christmas Day, appeared in a few flashbacks & cameos, and picked them up from Franklin. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Misty is teleported to an alternate timeline based on the original Pokemon video games. Eon has erased her memory of meeting or traveling with Ash. However, she got her memory back After Ash destroyed her bike during a Pokemon battle. After rescuing Brock, she helps Ash and the gang defeat Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Misty and Brock are watching television, when they hear that they have to go to the movies, much to their dismay. When they get to the movies, the place is suddenly overrun by Zombiens. Dan and Susan are bitten, and turned into Zombiens, while the rest of the gang is struggling to find a way out. Misty and Brock take a subway and escape. She appears in a couple flashbacks in HU008 and HU019. After the movie theater incident, Misty, along with Brock, took a subway and arrived at the Indigo Plateau, where the two are challenged to a battle by a grroup called the GL Union, who is currently taking refuge at the plateau. The two lose the battle, and after some low-class treatment by the Union, as well as some loss of hope for Ash to find them, the two become mentally hardened, and begin to act cold towards others. They had a rematch and won. They have spent a couple months as members of the CL Union, until Ash and his group finds Misty and Brock, and in order to get them back, he and Dawn must beat both of them in a Pokemon Battle. After being defeated, the two go back to Franklin with Ash and co. Since then, Misty has been living in Franklin while helping our heroes rescue the rest of their friends and finding the ingredients for Galactium. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Misty, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year Misty made her first physical appearance in the Senior Year episode "Friends", where she, along with Brock, went to the FRIENDS Pop-Up event in Boston with her sisters. They later met up with Ash and co., and just as they were ready to leave, Misty's sisters ditched them, forcing the two to stay with the Connellys. Afterwards, they went on many adventures and spent the holidays together before parting ways. Trivia * Despite Misty being a Water-type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime — Togepi which is a Normal turned Fairy type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a Normal turned Fairy/Flying type, and Azurill which is a Normal/Fairy type. * Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However, this gag did not affect Iris, Bonnie or Serena, because they did not have bikes. ** Iris and Bonnie were shocked directly by Pikachu, while Serena wasn't shocked at all. * In the anime, although Misty possesses a fear of most Bug-types, she does make an exception for those she likes (such as Beautifly, Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Heracross and Ledyba), or ones that don't look like bugs (such as Pineco, which looks like a pinecone). ** She also has a fear of Gyarados after crawling into its mouth as a baby (despite it being part Water-type). She overcame this fear and she had a Gyarados of her own that knows the Fire-type move Flamethrower. * Misty was the one who originated the gag of pulling Brock away by the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn, and then Brock's Croagunk in Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear, making it easier to drag him away while he was stunned by the poison). * Misty originally called Ash's Caterpie "ugly" and "disgusting"; Ash later attempted to leave Misty, only to have her secretly following him. Once it evolved to Butterfree, she took a liking to it (thus showing that she didn't dislike all Bug-type Pokémon — just ones that did not fit her view of pretty looks). * Misty has three things she has a strong dislike for. They are carrots, peppers, and bugs, as she put it in episode 3 of the first series. * A recurring gag the started in the Orange Islands League is when someone in the show indicated that Ash and Misty were attracted to each other — something both of them denied. In the second Pokémon movie, Misty got jealous after Melody kisses Ash, implying that she truly does have a crush on Ash; although she initially denies it, she changes her mind later and implicitly admits it to be true towards the end of the film. In fact, Misty's Song strongly implies this even more. Previously, in the Orange Island League, Rudy, one gym leader who was attracted to Misty, noticed her feelings for Ash and tried hinting at it to Ash, who was oblivious. In a later episode in the Johto League, Misty even told Ash that one day they would be married, surprising Ash (although it's debatable whether or not she meant that they would end up marrying each other). * Misty is the only female main character to appear in more than one generation as she appeared in Generation I and II as a main character, while May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, and Serena have appeared in only one generation as a main character yet. ** Also, she is the only female traveling companion to appear in more than two series, as she appears in the Original series, Advanced Generation series, and Sun & Moon series. * Misty adopts a different personality when talking about/interacting with water Pokémon, as noted by Ash in the episode Tentacool & Tentacruel. * Misty did not actually become Gym Leader in Cerulean Blues, as the Japanese version of that episode had Inspector Joy specifically stating that Misty proved herself well enough to continue running Cerulean Gym. In addition, Misty has also explicitly referred to herself in both versions as the Cerulean Gym Leader in "The Waterflowers of Cerulean City", "Totodile Duel", and "Entei and the Unknown Tower", taking place well before Cerulean Blues. * Not counting her cameos in flashbacks and photos, Misty currently holds the record for being the traveling companion with the longest "non-appearance gap" in the anime with 573 episodes between "A Real Cleffa-Hanger" and her reappearance in "Alola at Kantō! Takeshi and Kasumi!!" Gallery MistyEP.png misty__ag___01__by_adfpf1-d83n6f1.png Misty_SM.png Omniverse Misty.png Misty_HU.png Misty_DD.png Misty_SY.png Reference I don't own any of the information, it all came from: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Misty_(anime)